Whiplash (armor)
Whiplash is the most common name used to refer to the armor built by Ivan Vanko in the style of the Iron Man armor built by Tony Stark. After the first armor was destroyed by Stark with the Iron Man, a second armor was constructed. Both armors were powered by an arc reactor much like the Iron Man armor. History ''Iron Man 2 After the death of his father, Ivan Vanko immediately began work on a replica of the arc reactor created by Tony Stark, and also created electrical whips powered by it. After finishing it, he later traveled to Monte Carlo. During the race known as the Circuit de Monaco, Vanko disguised himself as a worker named B. Turganev. While the other mechanics moved away from the road, Vanko approached it, and did not show fear as racecars sped past him. He slowly walked forward and activated his whips, which destroyed his shirt, revealing the crudely made armor Vanko created. After destroying Stark's vehicle, he discovered he was not in the vehicle at the time, and was met with a hit from behind by Tony, who used a metal plate. Vanko retaliated by trying to eliminate Stark, but instead ignited a car near him with his electricity, temporarily distracting him. Suddenly, Stark's bodyguard Happy Hogan rammed into him several times with his car, and Stark used this time to don his suitcase armor. Stark gently kicked away the car, and briefly grappled with Vanko, whom he defeated by taking out the arc reactor in his chest. While in employment by Justin Hammer, Vanko secretly began work on a new, more advanced version of his Whiplash armor. Simultaneously, he was at work creating armored robot drones for Hammer, which disappointed the businessman, as he wanted ''suits. He attached the drones' communications signals to his computer, where he manned all his drones at once, including James Rhodes, who was in the War Machine armor. This attempt to murder Stark failed, and Vanko fled his room to don his second Whiplash armor. Vanko surprised Stark and Rhodes by attacking them where the duo defeated his remaining drones. Vanko easily subdued both of them in a few hits, thanks to his bulkier armor and more powerful whips. However, the two armored heroes combined their repulsor blasts, creating a massive explosion. Vanko, still alive somehow, then stated "You lose," and activated bombs which resided in the drones and his own Whiplash armor. Stark and Rhodes managed to escape before the explosions killed them, while Vanko himself died. ''Fury's Big Week'' The Mark I is being analysed by S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists in their Headquarters. Armors Two versions of the Whiplash armor appear: * Mark I - A basic version, that was quickly put together with few resources. * Mark II - An upgraded version of the suit using Justin Hammer's resources. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Iron Man 2'' - Mark I and II Behind the scenes *Mickey Rourke has went on record to say that he will never work with Marvel again and strongly dislikes the way his character was treated. According to him, he had tried very hard to make Whiplash more than just a cold-hearted killer, but that the majority of the footage proving this was cut out of the film. Therefore, he felt that his performance was worsened and that he dislikes Marvel's movies. He had previously stated before the movie was released that he was never a fan of the superhero genre, specifically pointing out his dislike of Spider-Man. Trivia *Whiplash in the film is incredibly similar to the X-Men Russian villain from the comics, Omega Red. *The film version of Whiplash was partly based off another Russian-themed Iron Man villain, the Crimson Dynamo. *The comic version of Whiplash uses a mechanical whip that could break apart metal and did not use a mechanical body suit armor. *This version of Whiplash was later integrated into the comics in "Iron Man vs. Whiplash". Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' Vanko arc reactor.png|Ivan/Whiplash's First Arc Reactor. Iron man2 whiplash.jpg|Ivan Vanko using the Whiplash armor. Whiplash 02.jpg|Vanko showing the powered whips used by the armor. Whiplash.png|Ivan Vanko uses Whiplash Mark 2 to fight Iron Man and War Machine. Ivan_Vanko_(Earth-616)_in_Whiplash_MK_II_002.JPG Ivan_Vanko_(Earth-616)_in_Whiplash_MK_II_003.JPG Ivan_Vanko_(Earth-616)_in_Whiplash_MK_II_001.JPG AOIM2H_4.jpg|Concept art. ''Fury's Big Week'' Whiplash Mark I Fury's Big Week.jpg Category:Iron Man characters Category:Villains Category:Armors